DarkRp Class Tips
This page is designed to guide players in playing as a DarkRp class. The list includes tips on what you should do as the class, as well as list the rules that apply to it. Many of these suggestions may not apply on all maps and servers. General *It is advisable to buy property to stay in. This way, you wont be arrested when there is a Lockdown in effect. *You should try to obtain a gun liscense so you can buy bigger weapons without the police harassing you. *You may own a handgun without a license, as long as you use it for self-defense. *Do not RDM﻿ other players. You may be banned. *If you want to keep a shipment of weapons or printers, make sure they're out of sight. Citizen *Try to stay out of other player's way. *You can set a custom job title, but beware of the server rules regarding jobs. *You cannot be demoted, but do not use that as an excuse to break rules. You are not immune to bans from the server. *Obey all laws set by the Mayor﻿. Bartender *You will often be confused for a citizen at a distance. *You should make a shop for the ease of sales. *You can team up with another player who sells stuff. Remember that even though its not your shop, the same rules still apply. *Buy a handgun to protect you and your shop.﻿ The Police Force General *You are not above the law. Yo﻿u can be arrested for breaking the rules. *Do not abuse your standard-issue handgun or arrest/unarrest batons, as well as your stun stick. *You don't need a gun liscense to own heavier weapons. In fact, it is advised to aquire heavier weapons to raid and protect the city. *Although some servers ban the use of weapons other than Standard Issue. *Do not abuse the want/unwant system. You may get demoted or banned. *The police do not work with theives. *Allow prisoners to make bail at your discretion. *You shouldn't own money printers. *You may take bribes but if caught you will be arrested. *You also may arrest people who give you bribes. Police Chief *Do not abuse goes double for you. *You have the ability to set the jail area on most servers. *You should lead the Police, not just farm the paycheck and do nothing. *Accompany the mayor to meetings with shady underground characters and the Mob. *You can help better arm the rest of the force by cooporating with a local gun dealer to sell shipments to the Police. *You can also cooporate with a medic/doctor to give discounted/free healing to wounded cops. The Mayor *You should lead the city, not just farm the paycheck. *You are not above the laws you set. *You should set the laws, but make them reasonable. Don't make laws that incite misbehavior (i.e. Kill everyone you see or get arrested.) Also, you can not legalize drugs or money printers. These are federal laws in the RP world and you﻿ are just a mayor. *The Police Force answers to you, including the Cheif. Help them out where you can. *You are expected to stay in your office or the very least, the Police station. *Buy a gun to defend yourself. Mayors get kidnapped frequently. *You can call lotteries for the people. *You can call a Lockdown, but that, by no means, makes it safe for you to leave the Police Station. *Mayors can give Gun License's to people. The Mob General *Its advisable to﻿ not group up in large groups with other members of the mob. People and the Police will begin to get suspicious. *Because you're an outlaw does not mean you can break server rules. *You will probably get arrested multiple times. *You can break laws set by the Mayor, but beware of the Police. *Work in unison. *Everyone who can should pitch in to help. Gangsters *You should obey the Mob Boss, only if the agenda doesn't incite rulebreaking. *You should protect the Mob Boss at all costs. *You are responsible for covering the Mob Boss while he picks a lock. Mob Boss *You can set an agenda. You may be demoted for having a bad/no agenda. *The rest of the gang answers to you. *You can pick locks and unarrest people. *You can ask a Gun Dealer to cooporate with your gang to sell you all weapons and/or shipments of weapons. *While the gang should protect you, buy a weapon for personal protection. Category:Hobos Category:Roleplaying